


N, As In Nini

by purplebylove



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Goodbyes, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: When Gina realizes she may have feelings for Nini, she has to decide between letting Nini know or letting Nini go.
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	N, As In Nini

"What are you so lost in thought about over there, Porter?"   
  
Gina looks up at E.J, who is sitting in a reclining chair across from her. She had talked to her mom, who had agreed to let her move in with Ashlyn, which meant she was also spending a lot of time with E.J. It was a little weird, but also kind of nice to have a normal life with normal friends.  
  
"You know how Nini's leaving and her and Ricky are kind of over?" Gina has her knees tucked under her chin, trying let go of all the thoughts she's been having for the past two days. They didn't really _mean_ anything, but part of her just couldn't let it go. 

E.J. looks at her inquisitively for a moment. "You're thinking about what was happening between you and Ricky before you left the first time, aren't you?"  
  
Gina wishes she could say yes. She could lie, but E.J. knew her a lot better than she wanted anyone to. She shakes her head, averting her gaze. "Not exactly."  
  
"Then what?" E.J. had a way of saying things that made everything come rushing out.  
  
"Maybe it's just because she's leaving, but I think I have feelings for Nini." Gina bites her lip, trying to not let her eyes fill with tears. She felt stupid, but she really just couldn't control her emotions at the moment.   
  
E.J. is silent for a moment, and she's wholeheartedly expecting him to laugh or agree that it's just because Nini is leaving, but he surprises her. "I knew I wasn't imagining the way you looked at her."  
  
"You can see it?" Gina asks softly.  
  
"Yeah, only because I once looked at her the same way too." E.J. sighs.

"So," Gina starts, letting her thoughts collect into words. "What do I do?"  
  
"That's a good question." E.J. shrugs. "I don't think I can answer that for you. But whatever you do, you better figure it out before tomorrow."  
  
 _Tomorrow._ Everyone is gathering at Nini's house tomorrow for a sort of going away party, and then Nini would be off to the airport, gone forever. Well, not forever, but it might as well be. When Nini leaves, she's going to build her own new life around new people, which is why she had decided not to make up with Ricky. It's also why Gina knows she can't say anything; it wouldn't mean anything, and it would just make things awkward and more difficult.

The next day, Gina finds herself agonizing over what to wear. It's a small get together and she'll probably be the only one to dress up, but if she's saying goodbye to Nini and what could have been, the least she can do for herself is leave a good impression.

She's staring at herself in the floor-length mirror when a tap on her door gets her attention. E.J. is standing in the doorway. "If Nini doesn't want you after tonight, I'll be your rebound."  
  
It was a lame joke, but it does make her smile, slightly. "I'll hold you to it."  
  
"You made some good choices." He says, gesturing to her outfit. She was currently wearing a black flair skirt with a white long sleeve crop top and converse sneakers. 

"I hope so." Gina says, speaking more of her decision in regards to Nini rather than her outfit.

"Let's go, I'm driving."   
  
They arrive to the party and half the cast is already there. Nini is in the kitchen, pouring drinks for everyone and mingling. That's what Gina liked about Nini; even at her own going away party, she had the kindness in her to play host.

Gina approaches Nini and she smiles, grabbing a cup. "What'll it be?"  
  
"Lemonade is fine, thank you." Gina says, returning the smile.

"Good choice, I made it myself." Nini says, then adds. "The secret ingredient is love."  
  
"I wonder who that's for." Gina says, wanting to smack herself in the face the moment the words are out of her mouth; either she sounded like she was jealous or she sounded... well, she's not sure Nini would realize the second option but still, she wanted to be inconspicuous. 

"I'm not sure." Nini says, handing Gina the cup.

Nini has a weird look on her face, so Gina takes it and takes a drink. She gives Nini a thumbs up. "It's great, I should go."  
  
Gina isn't really sure where she's going. It's a small house and the whole party is in the kitchen and the living room, but she finds herself climbing the staircase upstairs. _I have to use the bathroom_ , Gina tries to convince herself, but then she's standing in Nini's room. It's amazing how quickly Nini had packed, really. Her bed was still made and the bare bones were still there, but everything she would need at her new school were in boxes on the floor beside her bed and beside the door.

"What are you doing up here?" Ricky's voice brings Gina out of her trance and she turns quickly to face him.   
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"Nini wanted me to get something." Ricky says, looking at her suspiciously. "Your turn."   
  
"I uh," Gina pauses. She tries to find a reason for being in Nini's room, but settles lamely on, "I was saying goodbye."  
  
"To Nini's room?" Ricky raises an eyebrow, reaching for something on Nini's dress - a box, which he opens to reveal a bunch of hair ties.   
  
"Kind of." Gina nods, sitting on Nini's bed. She was tired of this act she was forcing herself to play.  
  
Ricky sits beside her, looking at her with sympathy. It kind of made her want to punch him. "You okay?"  
  
"How are you dealing with it?" She doesn't have to say the words. E.J. knew, which meant that Ricky probably knew too.  
  
"She's going to be happy." Ricky notes, shutting the box of hair ties. "This will help her achieve her dreams."  
  
"I can't imagine what it's like to lose her when you've had her." Gina looks down at her hands.

"Twice." Ricky corrects, which makes both of them smile. Ricky's smile is sad and nstalgic, while Gina's is impressed and envious/

"Me, you, and E.J. should start a club." Gina laughs, standing up. "We should get downstairs."  
  
"Yes to both of those." Ricky agrees, heading out before Gina. She follows, a few steps behind, and finds herself sitting on the couch for the next few hours, mindlessly chatting with her friends or staring at Nini, taking in every last second.

"Alright well, I have to be at the airport soon." Nini says near the end of the night. "So now is time for goodbyes."  
  
Gina watches as Nini hugs everyone, giving all of them something to remember her by. She wondered what Nini would give her. Whatever it is, Gina knows she'll cherish it, as hard as it will be.  
  
"I saved the best for last, I guess." Nini says cheerily as she gives Gina a hug. Gina doesn't want to let go, but she had to, just like everyone else did.   
  
"Ricky left ten minutes ago." Gina laughs, making Nini smile.  
  
"I got this for you." Nini says, handing Gina a small box. It looks like a jewelry box. Gina opens it curiously, revealing a small T necklace. _T as in Troy._ "I stole it from the prop shop and I thought it would be kind of symbolic of us repairing our friendship."  
  
Gina takes the necklace out, unclasping it and putting it around her neck. She turns around, letting Nini clasp it. "I love it."   
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Can I be honest with you?" Gina asks after a moment. She didn't know what she was going to say, but apparently she was going to say it regardless.  
  
"Of course." Nini says.  
  
"I..." Gina pauses. She knew she couldn't do it. "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."

Gina looks at her, wondering. Wondering. 

_Would it be enough or would I still be wondering? If I could go back and change the past, be a little braver than I had, and bet against the odds, would I still be lost?  
  
_ The song from the musical plays in her head, pushing her to do what she does next. She's stepping forward, her hands on Nini's cheeks, and then she's kissing Nini. Nini doesn't push her away immediately, and Gina can feel her heart beating triple time.   
  
When Nini does pull away, they're left standing there. There's nothing left to say; Nini is leaving, now, and Gina had said and done all that she wanted, needed, to say and do. Now all that's left is more wondering.


End file.
